Earth Shackled Angel
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: “…Dark, can you tell me that I’m not dreaming? I want to make sure.” “No, you aren’t dreaming, Daisuke, but you will be soon. So go to sleep.” “Okay, I believe you.”.:. A Dark/Daisuke AU oneshot, written out of boredom. Did I mention it was a lemon?


**A/N: I'm bored in English class, and have access to a computer. Enough said. XD**

**Extra note: this is an AU; you'll see how. :3**

* * *

He wandered the streets at night, the lingering glow of night clubs and bars and late-night drivers in their vehicles passing him by without so much as a glance. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to pace. Down one alley, up another, cutting through parking lots and vacant yards.

Japan, in some areas, is not very alive at night. Especially not in the outskirts of Tokyo, the suburbs and smaller cities surrounding it. Because of this, he finds it easy to slip through the shadows unnoticed like a scurrying spider. A purple spider with amethyst eyes.

Dark Mousy was used to the paths of the night. He has treaded along them many times, and flew over them many more. He knew every crevasse and casted shadow or ray of light within a thirty kilometer radius of the heart of Tokyo. And he knew just as well certain parts of the Americas and Europe, because fallen angels are immortal, and have been just about everywhere in their times. Dark is no exception.

There was a sound that reached his ears during these musings, and caused the purple-haired teen freeze in place, his entre body becoming rigidly still. He waited, and… there! That sound! Like an unsure footprint being traced in the soaked pavement, gravel rubbing against worn shoes.

Dark whirled around in the parking lot he currently stood in and watched for any sign of movement. "Somebody there?" he called out in a don't-fuck-with-me grunt. "'Cause I'm not in the mood for a fight."

A person, as short as a weak, pathetic middle school attendant stepped out from beneath the shadow cast by a street lamppost. "I'm sorry," the figure murmured as it came closer, "But I got lost and was hoping to find someone to ask directions from. You're the only one around." The figure glanced upwards, and Dark fund himself staring into the mature, yet flushing face of a sixteen-year-old boy with red hair and burning ruby eyes. But as the figure looked up, he gasped, because he noticed one of Dark's wings peeking out from beneath his long black cloak. "Wh… what are you?"

Dark Mousy smirked; he loved questions such as these. "That's none of your business, kid," he remarked as he turned to face the younger teen.

The ther tilted his head upwards in defiance. "Fine, I won't ask or tell… if you give me directions."

The kid was sharp, Dark noted. He might appear a tad shy and intimidated, but he had a spirit of gold. Dark respected that in the few humans he met who were so. He chuckled. "You know what, kid? I like your attitude. So I'll do you one better: I'll give you a ride to where you need to go."

"My mother taught me to never take offers like that from strangers," the red-haired boy retorted stubbornly.

Dark laughed again. "Do you always listen to your mother?"

"Not always, but on something like this, I will. So I'll just take those directions and be on my way, thanks."

Dark crossed his arms over his chest, studying the younger male. He was closer now, and easily visible in the street lamplight. His facial features were a bit childish, but clearly not that of a child. His frame was thin but strong, and he had an artist's hands. He reminded Dark of a lover he used to have, a girl from the late 1800's. He cocked his head to the right. "What's your name, kid?"

"Quit calling me 'kid,' and I might tell you," the boy said, but a smile was growing at the corners of his mouth. He seemed not to mind the bizarre situation, or was at least becoming more comfortable with Dark.

"Alright, I'll stop. And before you ask, I'll give you my name: Dark. Dark Mousy."

The boy's nose scrunched up. "That's a weird name."

"Well, I'm not from around here," Dark shrugged in response. "Now then, your name is…?"

The boy was fully smiling now. "Daisuke."

"Do you have a last name, Daisuke?"

"If I told you, you would stalk me," the boy said.

Dark winked. "I promise I wouldn't. I don't stalk; that would be my brother's job."

"Your brother…?"

Dark waved it aside. "Krad. A real jerk. He's in France the last time I checked. Anyhow, I want to know your last name. Tell me, please?"

The redhead hesitated, but finally said, "Niwa."

Dark smiled. "Daisuke Niwa. Now there's an honorable name."

Daisuke frowned in puzzlement. "You know me?"

"Not you, but your family," Dark replied. "I've heard of the Niwas. They used to be cunning thieves. I was friends with one of their finest."

"…But we haven't stolen anything in half a century!" Daisuke exclaimed, and at this point he knew for sure that Dark was not human, even I he couldn't quite tell what was underneath that cloak.

The fallen angel smirked. "Then I must be pretty old, huh?"

Daisuke nodded fearfully. "Uh-huh…"

Dark shrugged off his cloak and draped it over one arm. "So, knowing that… do you want that ride? I have a pretty good guess about where you live, and I could drop you off."

"You… you have wings!" Daisuke exclaimed the obvious. "Are you… an angel?"

Dark pulled a face, but answered, "Yep, so there's no reason not to trust me, right?"

The redhead looked unsure as he shifted his weigh from foot to foot, but nodded once slowly. "I suppose so…"

"Then how about I get you home, My Little Lost Lamb?" Dark said seductively, and opened his arms, beckoning Daisuke closer. He couldn't help it; the boy was attractive, and reminded him of one of his lovers. For all he knew, it could be his lover in her next life; it has happened to Krad more than once.

"…I guess…" Daisuke nearly whispered, and took a step closer. "Because angels are good, aren't they?"

"With the exception of Krad, yes," Dark reassured. He didn't tell the truth, about how he has killed bad people and stolen objects along with the Niwa family, and that he was an angel who has had sex with humans before. He wasn't evil, but there was a reason why he was a _fallen_ angel.

Daisuke gulped audibly, and stepped fully into Dark's awaiting arms. He wrapped his thinner arms around Dark's muscled back and shut his eyes as he held his face away from Dark's chest. The older male couldn't stop his Cheshire grin from consuming his face as he returned the gesture and took off with a short running start.

Daisuke squeaked in surprise in his arms, and Dark chuckled. He soared above the city, careful to use some cloud cover from the mortal eyes below. He located Daisuke's home with his farsight, and in his nearsight he watched as Daisuke cringed and curled into him, feeling so very warm; all humans were warmer than angels, and Dark craved the feeling.

After ten choppy minutes of beating wings and a shivering human against his front, the purple-haired teen made a soft landing in the back yard of the Niwa abode. He set Daisuke gently on the ground and carefully fixed the redhead's windblown locks. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Daisuke was flushing immensely; easily embarrassed, it seemed. "N-no."

Dark turned to leave. "I'm glad. If you ever need me again, look for the guy with purple hair," he joked, and as about to fly off when Daisuke lurched forward and grabbed his arm. Dark looked down over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"You're just going to leave, just like that?" the redhead asked, looking reasonably disappointed. Every human reacted this way around him, Dark noticed. But this boy felt special.

"I don' have to, if you don't want me to," he winked flirtatiously. "But you can't expect me to waltz in through the front door."

"No, I know that, but…" Daisuke glanced downwards, thinking. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Dark to leave. He only just met him! And he was an angel! It was so amazing and different and wild in an impossible way, but thrilling all the same. "Maybe you could wait a few minutes and come in through my window? I… kind of want to get to know you, if you wouldn't mind. And, to remember you, I would like to draw you. I would paint it later on, of course."

The boy was so excited, and Dark hated to let people down, because despite his sins, he was still an angel. "Alright. You have yourself a deal, but only because I don't give free rides." He didn't know why he added the lie, as if he expected something in return, but it was as a good excuse as any.

The redhead immediately brightened. "Okay!" he said happily. And then he raced off towards the front of the house to enter it and greet his parents. Being an angel, Dark turned himself invisible to the human eye and slipped in through the walls to watch the scene. Daisuke explained to his parents his lame excuse about breaking curfew because he got lost, and lied by saying he got home with a police officer's help. He then said that he was very tired, and his parents were so kind and trusting that they nodded and kissed him goodnight, shooing him up the stairs.

'Wow, the kid has got it made,' Dark said, but being invisible to the human eye meant also meant being imperceptible to human ears. 'If I were human, I'd want parents exactly like his.'

He followed his new play toy (he called all humans he associated himself with by this term) up the stairs to a bedroom full of art supplies and half-finished canvases.

"Dark?" the boy called softly as he opened his window and called down to the back yard, where Dark had previously been.

Daisuke nearly jumped as Dark replied, "What?" from behind him. He whirled around to find the purple-haired angel standing in front of his closed door, inspecting a painting-to-be. "Wow, these are really good. And here I was thinking you meant some kind of cheesy anime-style drawing; but no, you're a real artist."

"…Not really," Daisuke mumbled shyly. He was rarely so flattered. "I just try my best."

"Well, in that case, your best is fantastic," Dark complimented with a devilish smile. He set down the sketch he was looking at and used his wings to flutter over to Daisuke's side as fast as he could in such a closed space. The boy turned beet red. "Now then, hw should I pose for your drawing of me? We can get to know each other while you draw."

"U-um, uh…" Daisuke murmured under his breath. He slid backwards away from Dark to retrieve his pencil and sketchbook. "Maybe you could sit cross-legged on the floor with your wings above you? Kind of like a shield? I think that would look cool."

"What should I do with my hands?" Dark asked, his tone flirtatious once more.

Daisuke's blush didn't fade. "Er, anything you want, I suppose."

Dark opted to hold his ankles. He waited as Daisuke drew him, and he was surprised to find that it took merely twenty solid minutes of concentration and little erasing. "I'll add in the details when I paint it on a canvass," Daisuke explained as he revealed his drawing. Dark stood up, thankful that his limbs didn't fall asleep like a human's often did. He admired the drawing, and nodded.

"Very nice. I like my eyes," and he ever-so-lightly touched the pencil lead on the paper where his eyes were, making sure not to smudge it. "And my hair is just right."

Daisuke smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Dark grinned, and just as Daisuke set down the sketchpad, the fallen angel dared to catch the boy's chin and stare into his ruby eyes. "No, thank _you,_" he whispered, and wondered what it would be like to kiss the younger teen. So he did.

Daisuke made a muffled noise of shock, but it melted into a sigh as he shut his eyes and allowed Dark to kiss him. Secretly, Daisuke has never kissed a soul, excluding his family members on their cheeks. And inwardly, the red-haired artist couldn't be more ecstatic to have his first kiss with an angel! It was like some kind of impossible fantasy brought to lie especially for him.

The black-winged angel lipped his tongue in, and was surprised to find Daisuke going along with it. He couldn't tell at a glance what Daisuke's sexual preference had been, but he didn't care, so long as he adorable redhead was letting another male kiss him. Because, honestly, Dark had been wandering the streets for somebody to play with. He hadn't had somebody to touch and kiss and hold in a while, and he hadn't had a bedmate in a longer while. And since he's done just about every other sin out there, and will probably never walk the streets of Heaven again, he might as well try out homosexuality. Because, in all truth, Dark didn't give a shit.

Daisuke, Dark discovered within minutes, was highly reactive. Much more so than a few girls that he has bedded in the past. Daisuke squirmed and touched and responded with his tongue oh-so deliciously fast, and his teeny moans garbled by Dark's mouth were enough to excite the ex-angel. He easily maneuvered the two of them to the redhead's bed, and with his unearthly powers, shut off the bedroom light.

The little artist was panting, and in a slightly frightful voice, he stated, "I've never been with anybody before."

And Dark could tell this by his sense of smell right out of the gate, because every human who has had sex or been in a relationship without sex smells like they've been touched. But this boy was brilliantly clean, clean of lips and fingerprints and intrusion of either kind (someone inside him or him inside someone). For this reason, Dark briefly debated with himself whether or not he should take this boy's virginity; that is one sin he has not yet committed, the thievery of virginity. But, technically, how can an angel (holy or not) take such a thing? After all, his body was not entirely physical, therefore he has never harmed one of his bedmates during sex, nor was his technically ever within one of them.

Which meant, in short, Daisuke's mind would remember this, but his body wouldn't.

This entire thought process only having taken a reaction of a second, Dark decided that it didn't matter, and carried on. Daisuke, too, fell into the hypnotic spell and permitted Dark to continue his work. And his work, with as sly as Dark was, consisted of smoothly removing Daisuke's and his own clothing with such ease that the redhead barely noticed.

Then, as gentle as he was able, Dark pressed his naked body against Daisuke's and whispered as velvety as melted chocolate in the younger male's ear, "Now you'll be mine."

He held Daisuke's hands above his head with one hand, and caressed the boy's body with the other. He let his wings hide them like the canopy of a forest; nobody would see a thing, and if they did, it would be an illusion manufactured from the dust clinging to the black fibers of Dark's feathered wings.

It didn't surprise Dark when his traveling hand brush past Daisuke's erection; he knew that nobody could resists his touch, and the boy seemed interested in him from the start anyhow. The purple-haired man licked his lips and bent down to kiss languidly down Daisuke's firm chest; so different, he realized, than the softness of a woman's. But the difference was good. And Daisuke's subsequent moan was better.

"Dark…" the younger male sighed as the fallen angel wandered farther down, mapping out the front of the artist's body with his mouth. He released his grip on he boy's wrists, but Daisuke was too weakened by lust to move them from their place on his pillow. He merely leaned his heated body upwards, feeling everything without opening his eyes. Poor Daisuke has never felt this way before, and he didn't want to think about how this came to be, only that it was happening, and it was wonderful.

Ever-mindful of his own need, the ex-angel curved his wet kisses towards Daisuke's side, until he finally rolled the boy over and began kissing down he redhead's spine. He stopped short of the younger teen's tailbone so that he may slide upwards and spread the sixteen-year-old's legs with his knees. Daisuke automatically pushed himself up with his palms, panting lightly. He knew what was coming, but only because one of his friends at school was a real pervert and told him many things about all kinds of sex that Daisuke never wanted to hear.

And then, there it was: the pressure and friction as Dark sheathed himself within Daisuke, miraculously simply, and Daisuke supposed it didn't hurt and felt this wonderful because Dark wasn't human. But the redhead groaned nonetheless, because Dark gripped his waist with such possessive intensity that the little artist nearly thought that his lungs would give out.

Dark started to move, his pace rough and angled and full of desire, and the redhead tried to silence his strangled cries of ecstasy from his parent's ears by covering his mouth with one hand. But Dark removed his hand as he pounded in deeper and deeper, and breathed harshly in Daisuke's ear, "Don't worry, when you're with me, n one can hear or see a thing. Your secret is safe."

Dumbly, the human nodded, and allowed himself to wail to his lung's upmost capacity. He called out Dar's name, among other things hat were in no language known to man, merely sounds of animals enjoying the physical pleasure and torment. He rocked with Dark's thrusts, and shook as his arms went numb, and nearly screamed as he felt that target spot within him being struck just so. And he came, hard and fast, his mind coming up as blank as a canvass. "Dark," he echoed hoarsely, and he collapsed limply to the bed as Dark filled him with chilly liquid that seemed to light up his insides. And, Daisuke knew, hat liquid was some kind of angelic version of the dirty white fluid his own body creates.

Contentedly spent, Dark unsheathed and arched his wings around his new lover like a blanket, his arms still holding protectively onto the smaller male. He kissed the boy's hair, and smirked to himself. "Well, that was fun," he breathed, and noted that Daisuke smelled of pomegranates and acrylic paint.

"Mmm," the redhead agreed, and he yawned. "Dark, before I all asleep…"

"Yes?" the fallen angel murmured.

"…Can you tell me that I'm not dreaming? I want to make sure."

Dark laughed quietly. "No, you aren't dreaming, but you will be soon. So go to sleep."

"Okay," the other replied with another yawn. "I believe you."

And in the morning, Daisuke would only find tree black feathers on his sheets and an open window, but he would smile because he knew that he would be seeing much more of his Earth-shackled angel in the future.


End file.
